


Time Together

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>Older Not Dead</i> Theme: CSI: Miami, Horatio/Speed, honeymoon in the Keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

Horatio looked down at the ring on his finger and couldn't help but smile. Married. They were married. Oh, maybe not legally but in his mind they were and that was all that mattered to him. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier than he was at that moment. Ever. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Speed asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

He picked twined his fingers with Speed's and held them up their joined hands, their rings still with the shiny newness. "Us," he answered. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Leaning back in Speed's embrace, he was perfectly content to stand there and watch the sun set in the arms of his husband.


End file.
